In some subsea applications, production from several subsea christmas trees flows through individual flowlines from each christmas tree to a central main gathering line on the ocean floor. As new wells are drilled and completed the flowlines from these wells are also connected into the main gathering line. Making a connection between the flowlines and the main gathering line is often accomplished by using an articulated piping system having flexible ball and socket joints as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,954 and 3,717,920 and remote collet type connectors as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,999. It is desirable that such an articulated piping system be capable of being made non-flexible or rigid after completion of the connection.
Other examples of connectors which have been suggested for making connections between misaligned subsea flowlines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,278; 4,195,865; 4,045,054 and 3,997,197. Each of these patents discloses a ball and socket type of connection which can be used in connecting between two misaligned lines or which can accommodate relative movement of one of the lines angularly with respect to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,865 discloses a connection including a slip joint and a ball and socket joint to accommodate for differences in alignment of the two tubular members to be connected and the axial distance separating the two ends. The ball and socket joint includes the use of a bell flange on the end of one of the members which is positioned in a slot defined between two portions of the other member which members are moved together with a pressure actuated toggle joint which prevents the inadvertent separation of the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,278 discloses another similar ball and socket joint with a flange extending outward in arcuate relationship to the tubular member having the ball portion of the joint on its end. The flange extends into an arcuate slot between two portions of the connection member and from which the actuating means for locking the joint members together is suspended. The purpose of the flange in the slot is to provide a stop for the relative angular motion between the members.
It would be advantageous in providing a connection for connecting individual flowings to a main gathering system to have a misalignment feature which allows connection between misaligned tubular members but which may be locked into its final connecting position so that it does not allow relative movement between the members once the connection has been made.